halofandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle
Vehicles Vehicles are a very important part in the Halo Universe. There are many different types of vehicles with different abilities. Advantages Vehicles can have very good advantages over other players, AIs, and other vehicles. They can bombard enemy forces or placements, they can destroy enemy forces and overwhelm enemies. Disadvantage Even though vehicles can be powerful, they have some disadvantages. Some can't go in certain areas that troops can. Some can be clearly seen and destroyed by enemy artillery. Types In the Halo universe there are 5 different types of vehicles. Each has a different strength, weakness and purpose. Light Vehicles Light vehicles are usually used to travel for certain distances along with fighting infantry units. They are agile and usually carry small weapons. They usually carry only one passenger or up to four passengers. Some have light weaponry and armor which means they can be destroyed easily. List of Covenant vehicles *Ghost - Recon/Rapid Assault Vehicle - Usable in Halo 1, 2 and 3 *Brute Prowler - Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 *Brute Chopper - Rapid Assault Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 *Spectre - Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 2 List of UNSC vehicles *M274 Mongoose ULATV - Ultra Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 *M12 Warthog LRV - Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 1, 2 and 3 *M12A1 Warthog LAAV - Light Anti Armor Vehicle - Usable in Halo 1 *M12G1 Warthog LAAV - Light Anti Armor Vehicle - Usable in Halo 2, and 3 *M831 TT - Light Troop Transport Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 Medium Vehicles Medium vehicles are a midway point between the recon prowess and agility of the light vehicles and the hard hitting power of heavy vehicles but can't match tanks in fire power. List of Covenant *Shadow - Armored Personnel Carrier= Unusable List of UNSC *Cougar - Armored Fighting Vehicle= Unusable *Wolverine - Self Propelled Anti Aircraft Artillery= Unusable Heavy Vehicles Heavy vehicles are designed to smash foes to pieces and crush the enemy beneath their treads. The feature powerful cannons and heavy armor for destroying enemy vehicles and protecting themselves from retribution. They are though slow and are to big to enter certain places. List of Covenant *Wraith - Self Propelled Artillery= Usable in Halo 2,3 List of UNSC *M808 Scorpion MBT - Main Battle Tank=Usable in Halo 1,2,3 *Rhino - Possibly Heavy Tank or Self Propelled Artillery= Unusable Super Heavy Vehicle The heaviest of vehicles that are designed for function as big as their sizes. They however are rarely suited to proper combat. List of Covenant *Scarab - Mining vehicle/Assault Vehicle= Unusable List of UNSC *Elephant - Mobile command post/Search and Recovery/Personal Transport= Usable in Halo 3 Aerial Vehicles The air vehicles are designed for enemy bombardment and attacking enemy air vehicles. List of Covenant *Banshee - Covenant ground assault aircraft=Usable in Halo 1,2,3 *Spirit - Covenant troop transport/gunship *Phantom - covenant troop transport/gunship List of UNSC *Hornet - UNSC ground assault aircraft/troop transport= Usable in Halo 3 *pelican - UNSC troop transpotr aircraft *longsword - UNSC starfighter ship Multiplayer In multiplayer, certain vehicles can be played in certain multiplayer levels. Vehicles can be perfect in challenges like slayer and juggernaut. In Capture the Flag, if you take a flag, you can't enter a vehicle unless you ride in one, which is why you should ride in a fast vehicle like the mongoose. Some vehicles can be added to a certain map if a player doesn't prefer the default vehicles List of Maps with Vehicles in Halo: Combat Evolved *Blood Gulch=Ghost/Warthog/Scorpion/Banshee(PC/Mac only) *Danger Canyon= still in progress *Death Island= M808B Scorpion MBT/M12 Warthog LRV/M12A1 Warthog LAAV/Ghost/Banshee/Shade *Gephyrophobia= still in progress *Ice Fields= still in progress *Infinity= still in progress *Sidewinder= Warthog/Scorpion/Ghost *Timberland= still in progress List of Maps With Vehicles in Halo 2 *Ascension= Banshee *Backwash= Ghost *Burial Mounds= Ghost/Warthog *Coagulation= Ghost/Warthog/Banshee *Desolation=none (but can be added) *District= Ghost/Warthog *Foundation=none (but can be added) *Headlong= Ghost/Banshee/Warthog/Gauss Warthog *Relic= Ghost/Warthog *Terminal= Ghost/Warthog/Wraith *Turf= Warthog *Uplift= Warthog/Wraith *Waterworks= Ghost/Warthog/Banshee/Wraith *Zanzibar= Ghost/Warthog/Gauss Warthog